In the Broom Closet
by Half-Blood Kitten
Summary: When Harry and Ron are sent to get somethiNg from the nearest Broom closet...they find it to be a very pleasant experience. PLS: REVIEW


This is a "Harry Potter" yaoi story…read only if you like yaoi or like writing it…

Author's note: 

"_Hey. This is my second fiction so far. It's called "IN THE BROOM CLOSET" Huh…doesn't it sound cool. This is a One Shot, so don't expect a sequel…."_

Harry X Ron/slash

"In the Broom Closet"

a One Shot

by

Wolf Demon, Hokorono, Limens or Half Blood Wolf

Author's note:

"_I have lots of nicknames, so you decide which you like the most…"_

_This is a One Shot about, how Harry and Ron do something stupid in Potions class and get send to get something from the broom closet, where everything starts getting very hot…_

_**Last warning**: Do not read if you don't like YAOI or you find it offensive…_

Harry hated Potions Class. It was so boring, annoying and sickening. And on top of that the teacher was non other than Severus Snape….the one person who hated him more then Lord Voldemorth.

"Harry, what are you doing?" said someone, but Harry didn't hear him.

"_If I could just put a spell or a curse on him. I'd…."_

"Harry!" said someone again, but Harry didn't hear him. He was far away from here, far away in a land where he could torture Snape, all he liked…

"_That nasty smelling, bad looking, dung faced…"_Harry, not knowing what he was doing, grabbed a bottle of "Tears from a maiden" and placed it into his caldron. The effect was fearsome. The potion started fining and pouring onto the floor.

"Harry" shouted Ron as a 1/10 from the liquid splashed in his face.

After the scum had disappeared a shout raised, as if from the depths of a monster cave. It was Snape….

"MR HARRY POTTER! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Harry looked at him with an innocent look and said:

"The cauldron said boom."

"The cauldron said boom?" repeated Snape, with an almost green face and lots of his hair in his hands "**The caldron said boom!** The whole class is covered in **your** potion…"

Harry looked from behind the Potion teacher's cloak at the class. They looked as if they had been attacked from a group of Red Handicaps.

"Uh, sorry…"

" 'Sorry' won't do you any good Mr Potter. Go get some mops from the Broom closet and an empty bucket. Mr Weasly, go with him!"

"What!" couldn't believe his years Ron "Why?"

"Because I hate you and I want you to feel miserable…GO, and don't wind off!"

The boys left the room quickly and as carefully as possible, so that they could escape the angry looks that the rest of the students were giving them.

As they were leaving Ron didn't miss the opportunity to give The Finger to Snape's back.

The nearest broom closet was on the third corridor on the left after the statue of the "Ugly Witch", so they reached it very quickly. When they opened the door, they couldn't see anything else, except brooms, trash, brooms, trash and…..oh….more brooms.

"This sucks." protested Ron placing his hands on his waist "How the fuck are we going to find a mop and a bucket in ALL THIS?"

"I suppose we'll have to get inside" answered his question Harry.

Ron nodded and removed some of the trash so that there was now a place for two people. Harry followed him and went in, closing the door.

After a few minutes, in witch they had spent in total silence, looking for the required items, Harry asked Ron:

"Uh…mate…how are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, the last week I fucked you so hard, that you couldn't walk for a while. Are you Ok now?"

Ron looked at him strangely blushing a lot, but soon a loom of love replaced the other.

"Yes, I am Ok. And you know that last week's fuck wasn't that hard."

"Oh, now wasn't it?" There was a strange spark in Harry's eyes. He bent down towards Ron's neck and gently bit it. Startled, Ron gave a gasp and tried to turn around. But Harry's strong arms caught him and didn't let him move.

"What are you doing?" protested the boy.

"I'm going to show you how hard I can fuck you."

Ron's eyes widened in shock but soon a grin replaced them.

"But, Snape…"

"Snape should just stick that cauldron on his head. He would look better anyway!"

Harry placed one hand on Ron's hip and with the other tossed aside the shirt and started massaging the soft nipples. Ron gave a small gasp as their bare skin touched. Harry stopped massaging the already hard nipples and traced his hand down on his lover's trapped erection and started pressing it with full force. His mouth was now biting and licking his neck, placing small love-marks, so that he could mark him as his

The pleasure that his lover was giving him was intoxicating. He wanted to give him the same pleasure as he was giving to him so he removed Harry's hand (much to Harry's surprise) and turned around, pressing his aroused erection towards his and kissed him softly on the lips. Then their kiss started getting more passionate, as the air got hotter and stuffy.

Suddenly Harry gave a gasp as he felt something surrounding his crotch. When he looked down he saw Ron holding him and looking hungrily at it. Then he looked at him and made a silly grin as he bent down and gave his lover's cock a lick. Harry tried to hide his moans, but it was no use. Ron noticed that and did the same thing, over and over again. Harry's breath lowered to a whisper as his body was twisting and straining.

"You like that?" Ron mumbled as he was sucking on Harry's bolls.

"YES!" screamed Harry through pleasure.

"Then you'll kike this." Said Ron and take all of his manhood into his mouth. Harry felt as if he was going to explode.

His end was close. So close…But as he was about to go over the edge…Ron walked away. He felt so lonely and cold. He raised his head, his gaze full of pain and tried to say something, but Ron placed a soft kiss on his lips and said:

"Don't worry, love. I need you not to come yet."

The only thing that Harry could do to answer was node. The pain from not crossing that mere point of perfection was incredibly big. The coldness he felt was fearsome. Although Ron did this to him very often, he never got used to it.

Then after a few seconds, which seemed like hours to Harry, he felt something sticky and sweet-scented covered his hardness. The boy looked down at his lover who was smiling and aromatic lotions on him.

"Are you ready?" asked Ron.

"What--…arrrggg…" Harry screamed as something tight and wet surrounded him. He opened his eyes and saw his lover in which he had half entered him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he had lost his capability of speaking.

Soon the pain and sorrow disappeared and Harry slowly moved completely inside Ron. The other boy responded to that. He too started moving and squeezing gently his hairy balls. They both found a soothing speed that they liked.

Harry felt that his end was near, but he wanted Ron to feel what he felt. So when he felt that he wouldn't stand it any more, he left Ron's posterior and turned him, so they were face to face.

"What are you doing?"

"I am giving you Heaven!"

He lifted him on his knee and sat on a cardboard box. Then he slowly entered him again. Their lips met, his hand closed over his penis and with wan last trust they both were covered with their young seed.

Panting and breathing hard the two boys stopped moving and looked in each others eyes and kissed one last time.

Suddenly the door opened and Snape's head appeared. When he saw the two of them his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm **going** to tell the **Headmaster** about **this**." And with that he rushed off.

The two stayed like that for a few seconds, after which Harry came out from Ron and put on his boxers and took his wand.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm going to make him forget…"

And with that he rushed off. After a minute Ron heard a shout "_Obliviate_"

Ron smiled as he understood what had happened to Snape….

_The End_

Author's note:

"_Well, that was it. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it._

_Please review…I need you vote's. If you have any suggestions about other stories send me an e-mail. I need ideas._

_P.S:If you are interested, I'll be uploading an Yami x Yugi-slash, soon. So be online to see it._

_And remember……….LONG LIVE YAOI. The power is inside you… _


End file.
